


Love Trinity

by zero_kun



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Love Triangles, M/M, Shota
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-07-23 07:59:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16154885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zero_kun/pseuds/zero_kun
Summary: Forced to leave his hometown Jasper's on the road looking for work, lo and behold Camp Campbell is in need of a new counselor.





	1. Bitter

**Author's Note:**

> Want to join the writing group that created this work? It is full of sinful writers called Sin Corps Army Reborn! It is open to everyone! So if you want to pop in and talk to our members and maybe write with us you can! Even if you want to just try it out and you realize the group is not for you that is alright! The link is this https://discord.gg/dYQ5zVa

NO DAVID! That’s fucking it! I quit and I’m NOT coming back!” Gwen shouted as she slammed the door to her car.

“Wait! No please, Gwen!” David begged, pressing his palms up against the glass window of the car door, creating a ring of warm condensation around his clammy skin.

The window started to slide down from beneath his hands.

“David, I’m not changing my mind! These fuckers are all yours. Especially that little shit over there.” She pointed towards a smirking Max, standing in front of the mess hall.

David cringed.

Max was the reason why Gwen was leaving, after all. Or more precisely, his latest shenanigan was the straw that broke the camel's back.

He could hear Max snicker behind him as he watched Gwen’s car speed out of the driveway. He whipped around to scowl at the boy.

“Max, I am very disappointed in your behavior!” He frowned. Max just smiled deviously.

“What’s the matter David? I was only admiring Gwen’s ‘literature’” The boy spat. 

That’s right. This all started when Max had raided the counselors cabin early that morning.

-A few hours prior-

Click

“Fuck yeah!” Max turned the knob and the door to the cabin finally creaked open.

“45 seconds! That’s a new record!” Max exclaimed, shoving his lock pick back into his pocket.

Max strolled inside and quietly shut the door behind him. He took a moment to look around. It was a pretty small room with a couch directly in front of him, facing towards a TV. Behind the couch was a desk and above it a cork board with a bunch of camp pictures pinned all over it. To his left was a door with a wooden sign above it that read “David’s room”.

And while that was very tempting, Max was here on a mission.

To his right was another door, but above this one had a sign that said “Gwen’s room” and a piece of paper taped to the door that had written in bold letters “KEEP OUT!”.

“Bingo.” Max smirked.

Forgoing the warning on the door, he enters. The room was fairly average sized. A twin bed in the center with a nightstand beside it, a wardrobe directly across from the base of the bed, and lots of posters scattered across the walls. One in particular caught his attention; it was a portrait of a older man with a celery as a corsage next another one with a long colorful scarf. 

Max turned his attention to nightstand, opening the drawer.

The boy shuffles through it, finding nothing but nail polish and a couple of People Magazines. 

Max scowled.

Maybe there really wasn’t anything juicy or secretive after all?

however, upon glancing over at her pillow propped up against the headboard, he spies a corner of a notebook.

Max pulled it out from underneath the pillow. He skims through it as he turns the pages reading bits and pieces.

His lips curl inwards with a fiendish grin. “Oh, this is gonna be good.”

Having found the perfect piece of dirt on Gwen, Max quickly left the cabin, making sure to put everything back how it was.

The more time we can buy, the better.

Max made his way to the fire pit. He had sent Neil to distract David earlier. That man should be about half way through one of his never-ending life stories, or somewhere in the middle of describing the physical and visual difference between pine and oak.

The boy grinned.

Max stood on top of one of the logs surrounding the burnt-out fire pit, and called for the rest of the campers.

One by one, the other kids slowly made their way out of their tents, curiously surrounding Max like an eager audience at a theatre.

“So,” he started. “Who wants to delve into the fantastic literature of Gwen’s personal fanfiction notebook?” Max exclaimed.

The kids around him have a collective gasp, followed by nodding and excitable snickering. They all took their seats around Max.

Max was only a few paragraphs into the slightly erotic story when he heard Harrison gagging, a few colorful scarves falling from his mouth. 

Nerris and Preston were both listening intently. “Such passion!” Preston shouted, a fire blazing in his eyes. “I have never heard of tales of such dedication and romance!” He scooted closer.

“This tome must be cursed!” Nerris said, her eyes wide in curiosity. “I’m feeling a tingling sensation in my magic!” She exclaimed, face slightly flushed.

Nikki was just laughing. Hysterically.

Max continued reading, the story only getting more cheesy and intense. 

Even so Dolph was getting into it as well. “Mein god I never knew words could be so artistic!” his icy blue eyes twinkle, completely entranced by the mental image that's forming in his head. A new realm of art and possibilities opens up to him, in comparison to the physical art he does.

Meanwhile, on a particularly cheesy scene, Space Kid's hands smack his fishbowl helmet where his cheeks are. “Awe, that's so cute!” He exclaimed with hearts in his eyes. Flipping on his belly he kicks his feet in the air, ready for more.

All of a sudden Gwen came storming over, more livid than she has ever been before.

With anger and fury, she snatches her notebook back from Max’s small hands. “MAX WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING YOU LITTLE SHIT!” She screamed.

Max just snickered at her flustered, red face. Gwen was practically steaming. Her usual calm attitude is nowhere to be found, Max has crossed the line.

From behind Gwen’s towering frame, Max sees David sprinting up, concern etching his face and creasing between his brows.

“G-Gwen, is everything okay?” He shouted with genuine concern, placing his hands on her shoulders.

Gwen smacked his touch away and stormed off “NO, this is the last fucking straw!” She shouted.

David chased after her.

~~~~

Jasper took a long drag from the cigarette between his fingers, filling his lungs with the sweet smoke. He cruised down the interstate, wind in his hair as he hopped from state to state in his old run down 89’ Chevy Cavalier. 

He flicked his cigarette out the window and turned up his radio as he headed from east to west. It would be days before he got to his destination; the small town of Sleepy Peak, Colorado.

~~~~

David sat in his office, racking his brain over the several drafts and crumpled papers in front of him.

He really wanted this ad to be just right. David knew he couldn’t handle this job alone, and hiring one or even two new counselors would be a world of help for him. 

The ad read: “Co counselor needed at Camp Campbell, filled with many lovely kids that will brighten up your day- and Max.”

David stared at the sentence for a solid ten minutes. Should he add more? Less? Will it attract the right people? Self-doubt swirled in the back of his mind as he dialed the number for the newspaper agency to place the ad.

David breathed a sigh of relief. “Ok, can you have our ad in the newspaper the day after tomorrow?” He paused. “that works thank you very much.” David replied politely, hanging up.

David stretched out over the back of his chair, raising his arms over his head and making his shoulders give an audible pop.

Now all David could do was wait.

-Two days later-

Jasper was finally rolling through the scenic Colorado mountains. He only had around another hour or so to drive, but he could no longer ignore the tug in his bladder and the pain in his stomach screaming at him for food. 

He took the very next exit he came across. Which just happened to take him into a very old, very small, and very run-down looking town.

Pulling over to the nearest convenience store, he dashed in to take a piss. On his way out he buys chips, twinkies and Hostess snack cakes and a 25-cent newspaper. He payed for the goods and left. A quick glance into his wallet told him he is now broke as fuck. 

Getting back into his car he sits there and splays out the paper on the dashboard, shoving a hostess cake in his mouth.

Perusing the job wanted section, he spies something that attracts him, his steely grey eyes focus on one ad in particular.

Jasper nearly choked on the sweet treat. His heart raced at the thought of getting a counselor's position at a summer camp, all the boys to ogle, so much eye candy. His dick twitched at the opportunity, but realizing it was the same camp from his past left a sour taste in his mouth.

He pushed the bitterness aside.

He immediately dialed the number listed to see if the position was still available. The dial tone rang only twice before the other line picked up.

“This is Camp Campbell, David speaking!” came an overly zealous voice from the other end. 

Jasper paused. 

David? Like David, David? That same David?

“Uh, hello?” David questioned questioned.

“O-oh yeah I was uh, wondering if the counselors position was still open?” Jasper asked, as casually as he could muster.

“Why, yes! It just so happens that it is! Would you like to schedule an interview?” The man asked, somehow even more cheerful than before.

“Uh yeah, please.” He paused. “Actually, Is it okay if we do the interview today?” He asked, only slightly nervous.

“Well, of course we can! I’d be happy to schedule your interview for let’s say, four o'clock?” 

That gave Jasper a little under an hour to get ready. Fetching some clean clothes from his duffle bag on the backseat, he throws them in a plastic bag and runs back into the convenience store bathroom throwing on some fresh clothes in the stall, he then spritzed on some cheap body spray. Dashing back to his car he hurries to get to the camp in time. Jasper wasn't worried about finding the place, he knew exactly where it was. He was more so worried about traffic.

Jasper made his way down the few winding paths, figuring he would go the back way to avoid any delays.

As Jasper pulled into the long dirt driveway of the camp, memories of when he was a kid came flooding back to him. He remembered how much he used to love this place… and then abruptly hate it. He hadn’t talked to Davey ever since that last summer.

He wondered if David would even remember him?

~~~~

David saw a foreign car pull up, a tall man got out, with sandy blonde hair. As he approached, David walked to meet him, extending his hand for a friendly shake. 

It was when the man's facial features came into view David stopped. “J-Jasper?” Tears immediately welled in David's eye's, his chest grew heavy, his heart rose into his throat. 

He may have grown older but David could never forget his face.

David was getting choked up over his long lost friend and first gay crush. Over the last fourteen years David carried with him one burden, one regret in life and that was he never did tell Jasper he loved him all those years ago. He thought his only opportunity had long since past, leaving him to dwell on it from time to time, when he reminisced about the past. 

He quickly wiped the tears threatening to spill from his eyes, and wrapped Jasper in a tight hug.

“Welcome back, Jasper.” David said warmly.

He could feel the man’s arms tenitavely wrap around His shoulders in return. “Uh, good to be back?” Confusion laced his voice.

David pulled away and smiled. “Well, should we get going?” Just looking at him like this made David’s heart swell. 

Jasper only nodded and trailed behind David as he lead them back to the office. 

David rifled through his desk looking for an application. Finding it, he turned with a big smile to Jasper who was still waiting. “Here, just fill this out and you have the job!” David exclaimed almost too excitedly. There was no way he was going to lose Jasper for a second time.

David watched as Jasper filled out the form, taking in every feature of his face. He noticed that Jasper was definitely more rugged than he was when they were 10. He even had the beginnings of some stubble lining his jaw. Following his jawline he glances up to his ear, briefly noting a crumpled cigarette tucked behind it. But that was the last thing on his mind. David was just taking all of him in.

Once he finished filling in the last blank, David neatly folded the form and tucked it away into the filing cabinet under the desk. 

David held his hand out for Jasper to take. “Welcome to Camp Campbell, co-councilor!” Jasper smiled and shook his offered hand.

They both made their way out of the office and started walking to the councilors cabin.

Jasper pulled the cigarette from the crook of his ear, then patted his pockets, seemingly not finding what he was looking for.

He looked up at David sheepishly. “Hey uh, do you maybe have a light? I mean, if it’s okay if I smoke?”

David just reached into his pocket and pulled out a flip lighter. “As long as you don’t smoke around the kids, it shouldn’t be problem.” He flicked open the top and held it up to the cigarette in between Jaspers supple lips. The tiny flame lit up his dreamy face, the flickering shadow accentuated his cheeks.

David couldn’t help but watch as Jasper took a deep drag of nicotine, holding it for only a few seconds before exhaling again, his chest falling in the action. David wrinkled his nose at the smell, but really couldn’t find it within himself to care. Now that Jasper was back in his life.

Continuing to walk David was tempted to show Jasper around. “Normally I would give you a tour but I'm sure you remember where everything is, not much has changed.” David said making small talk, placing his hand on the back of his neck, a nervous smile stretching across his lips. “So, I guess I'll just show you to your sleeping quarters and you can get settled in. We have a lot to get to tomorrow!” David bursts with enthusiasm. He's feeling a mix of nervousness and excitement.

“Cool.” He replied, between the drags of his cigarette.

Soon enough David shows Jasper to Gwen's old room, bits of posters still hang on the wall from being hastily ripped down. The bed was stripped bare and the nightstand looked ransacked.

As much as David would love to catch up with Jasper he decides to leave him be, let him get moved in. “So I'll let you make yourself at home,” David said clasping his hands together. “I have to start the day's activity so I'll see you later.” He does have counselor duties to attend to, afterall. 

Walking back to his car, the sound of twigs and leaves crunching beneath his feet echo in Jasper’s ears. Memories of getting molested by Mr. Campbell came flooding back, and now he would be in the same position to continue the cycle. He opens his back door, slinging his duffle bag across his shoulder. Then he pops the trunk fetching the rest of his worldly possessions.

Lugging the duffle bag and the bookbag from the trunk he makes his way back to the cabin throwing his stuff to the corner, he didn't have that much to unpack.

This was going to be his life, at least for the near future. 

Just as Jasper was finishing the final touches on his new room David pops in, having finished the day's activity.

“Jasper?” David said with an oddly serious demeanor about him. 

“Yea what's up?” Jasper asks sitting on his new albit basic bed. 

David swallowed the lump in his throat, he needs to do this. With held breath he explains. “I need to tell you something.” 

Jasper can sense how tense David is, it was very strange for him. Jasper opts to try to get him to relax. “Whatever it is, you can tell me.” He said in a comforting tone patting the space on the bed next to him. 

Sitting down, the space in between them seems infinitesimally small. David, unable to look at Jasper, just blurts out. “I'm gay and I've loved you since we were ten.”

David can finally breathe, his heaviest weight lifted off his chest.

“Well I like boys- I like guys too.” Jasper said, accidentally slipping up in his hasty response. 

Seemingly oblivious, David perked up, ten times more cheerful than he has ever been.

Jasper felt a twinge of guilt for leading David on.

David just looked at Jasper with the brightest smile he’d ever seen, a rosy flush dusting his cheeks. Jasper couldn’t help but smile a little back at the man.

David stood up. “Well, I-I guess I’ll leave you to sleep now… it is getting pretty late.” Jasper nodded. “Uh, if you need anything I’ll be in the room across the hall, just give me a shout!” He said as he walked to the door, resting his hand on the knob as he looked back at Jasper one last time.

“Goodnight, Jasp.”


	2. Life guard

“Gooooooooood morning, Jasper!~” an overly cheery voice boomed through the bedroom.

Jasper groaned, turning on his side to face towards the other wall. “Shit, David, it’s like, 7AM.” He muttered.

“Yes, sir! And we have a lot to get to today!” He strode over to the window and yanked the curtains open, flooding the room in blinding white sunlight.

Jasper smashed his pillow over his face, trying to block out the light. “The campers will be waiting eagerly to meet you at 8AM sharp, so don’t be late!” David chirped, walking back over to the bedroom door.

He heard the door shut, and Jasper let out a loud growl into his pillow. Reluctantly, he moved the pillow from his face, letting the light burn into his eyes. He swung his legs over the side of the bed, and quickly walked over to the window to close the damned curtains.

Now that his retinas weren’t being abused, he could wake up properly. Throwing on his clothes he made his way to the bathroom to brush his teeth and shower. 

The bathroom is small and cramped but he couldn't complain, it was better than the bathhouse that the campers used. The very thought of the location triggers Jasper’s memories. He briefly recalls getting his wet butt fondled by those big burly hands nearly a decade and a half ago.

Jasper then walks into the counselors lounge to get a cup of coffee. At the machine he waits patiently for the last few drops to fall into his mug.

“Who the fuck are you?” A feisty voice said from behind him, causing him to jump a little.

Whipping his head around Jasper eyes meet a pair of verdant one's. Jasper sized up the boy holding a black cup of coffee in front of him, long curly black hair, smooth mocha skin, tight skinny jeans and an attitude to boot. 

Jasper thought inwardly. “Oh, I like you.”

Squatting to Max's level he elaborates. “My name is Jasper and I'm your new camp counselor.” He said smiling the intensity of which is nowhere near that of his co-counselors who just entered.

A bright and cheery voice spoke up from beside them. “Oh, I see you’ve met Max!” David said. “Don’t give Jasper too much trouble, now!” He said as he swung one arm around Jasper’s shoulders. 

“The fuck is this?” Max spat sharply. “You two some kind of butt-buddies?” He said, suddenly getting angry. “You know what? I don’t care.” He turned around and stormed out of the lounge. 

His little feet stomped all the way out the door and Jasper couldn't be more into Max as he watched Max's butt sway up and down in his tight jeans that he filled out nicely.

~~~~

Max’s anger boiled inside his chest and he murmured angrily “who the fuck does he think he is?” He said to himself. “Does David actually like that asshole? No fucking way!” His words were laced with venom as he stomped his way to the mess hall for breakfast. 

“But what if David did actually like Jasper?”

The thought only made him more frustrated. David was supposed to pay attention to him, not Jasper. The image of his cute happy David being with that dick made him cringe.

He pushed through the doors of the mess hall and sat across from his usual gang, Nikki and Neil. He huffed as he stared down at his dark-colored drink.

“Something wrong, Max?” Said Neil, noticing his friend's more than usual sour disposition. Nikki was too enthralled with the mud in her pockets to notice that Max had even sat down.

“Oh, no, everything's fine besides the fact we have a douchebag as our new counselor!” He groaned, then buried his head into his folded arms, resting on the table.

The three of them didn’t talk for the next few minutes, sharing an uneasy silence between them.

Until David came on the loudspeaker at the far end of the mess hall. “Hello everyone I would like us all to give our new camp counselor Jasper a warm welcome!” David announced handing over the microphone to Jasper.

Who came on with a shy almost weak “Hi”. First days are always the worse for everybody.

David grabs back the mic. “So camper’s how about we let Jasper choose the day’s activity!” David is trying his best to hype up the campers with little success. Beads of sweat start to form on David's forehead probably from the less than overwhelming response he's getting from the campers. “How about it Jasper?” He said before giving back the mic.

Jasper had no idea David was going to put him on the spot like this. He was already nervous and this new pressure just made it worse.

He pondered for a quick moment, looking out onto the small children before him. He thought about picking something simple like hiking or theatre just so he wouldn’t have to stand up here in an awkward silence any longer, but instead, a brilliant idea popped into his mind.

“How about swimming in the lake?” He said, a sly smile forming on his lips.

Jasper could think of no better opportunity to soak in all the half naked boys, even coping a feel if he needed to save one as the lifeguard.

His anticipation rose as David eagerly agreed to the activity.

David clapped his hands together. “Alrighty! You heard the man, let’s go get our swim gear on and head over to the lake!” He spoke excitedly, herding the campers over to their tents to get changed.

Jasper also ran back to his own room to quickly throw on his swim trunks, grabbing a beach towel from the linen closet before heading down to the lake.

As the docks came into view, he could see that David and most of the campers were already there. All the kids in their colorful trunks and bare chests, Jasper almost popped a boner right then and there.

“Hey, Jasp! Could you keep an eye on the campers while I get my own swim trunks on?” David said, looking at Jasper, his eyes trailed up and down his surprisingly fit and toned body, the dusting of abs causing a light blush forming high on his cheeks. 

Jasper could tell that David was trying his best not to openly stare.

“Sure, David.” Jasper stated simply before walking the rest of the way down to where the group of children were gathered. 

He cleared his throat to call the attention of the chattering kids. “So, as soon as David gets back from changing his clothes, we can start the activity.” He said.

“Oh yeah? And why the fuck should we listen to you?” A small, angry voice piped up from the back of the crowd. Max made his way through the other kids ramblings. 

He stood in front of Jasper, looking directly up at him. Max scowled folding his arms in covering his chest. “You think your such a big shot, you think your special?” Max spat bitterly.

Max can't help but notice the way David has been acting around Jasper. Max would never admit it, but he's letting his jealousy seep through his words. 

Jasper just crouches down to look at Max face to face. Even in a full squat Jasper’s tall figure looms over the small child. “Because, Max, David left me in charge while he is gone.” 

He placed his hands on Max's shoulders, rubbing his thumbs into the boy’s collarbone as he leaned in close to Max’s ear. “We both know you wouldn’t want to make David disappointed in you, isn’t that right, Max?” He could feel the boy tense up in his grip, stunned into silence.

Jasper stood up, turning Max around and giving him a crisp slap on the butt before saying; “Now, get your water shoes on, the lake is a bit of a walk.” The boy just grumbled and stomped away.

Jasper watched as Max bent over in his speedo to put on his aqua slippers.

He was startled out of his daydream when he felt someone clap their hand over his shoulder. “Great job, Jasper!” David praised from beside him. “Nice to see that Max is finally listening to someone!” The man beamed.

Jasper only gave a half-smile towards David.

The two counselors guided the group of rowdy children the rest of the way down to the edge of the lake, where the quartermaster was waiting with a bin full of life preservers for the kids who couldn’t swim.

All the while Max couldn't take his green eyes off of David.

David quickly worked to get the safety vests onto the children who needed them, then the two released all the campers to have fun in the water.

Luckily for Jasper Max was a competent swimmer if not a little bit too full of himself and reckless. He watched on as Max shooed David away with his life vest attesting he didn't need it.

The trek to the lake was short in comparison to their normal hikes but nonetheless it was a trek. Jasper wasn't used to the exercise so he took a break, watching all the campers as they made their way out of into the water. Suddenly, he saw a flash of green and red run past him.

Nikki had stripped off her bathing suit and was running to the docks with David close behind her, holding her discarded clothing with one hand, covering his eyes with the other.

The naked girl did nothing for him meanwhile Jasper overhears Max talking to Neil at the shore.

“Sure I can, I bet you I can swim all the way to spooky island and back.”

“Bullshit.”

Jasper squinted his eyes at the sexy dark skinned boy and watched as he dove into the water. Looking out into the the rest of the lake Jasper spies two other cuties Dolph and Space Kid splashing eachother.

As David continues to case after Nikki in the water trying to get her to put her swimsuit on, Jasper eyes train back on Max. Who is now just a wet black cotton ball in the distance.

Genuine panic sets in as Jasper realizes he sees Max's arms flailing along with frantic splashing.

Getting a running start he dives into the water from the shore, swimming out freestyle he races for where Max is but he has since sank underwater. 

Taking a deep breath Jasper dives under the surface, the water is murky this far out but Jasper reaches out and grabs what feels like a wrist. 

Jasper pulls and breaches the water once more pulling Max's head above water. Using one hand and his strong legs Jasper begins to rush back to shore while his other hand is planted squarely on Max's firm butt. His fingers worm their way under his speedo to fully grasp his perky butt cheek.

Jasper finally made it to the sandy edge of the lake, laying Max's unconscious body on the shore as David rushes over.

“Max!” He heard David call. “Oh golly, is he okay?” He said frantically, kneeling by Max’s other side.

“I don’t know, he’s not breathing.” Jasper panted, still winded from the swim. “Do you know CPR?” He asked.

David didn’t answer, instead just straddling Max folding his hands firmly over the boy’s bare chest, pressing down in quick steady beats. When Max still wasn’t breathing, he leaned down and pressed his lips against the boy’s, pinching his nose and forcing air into his lungs.

Finally, Max sputtered and coughed, lake water spilling from his mouth. He took a few deep breaths before looking around, seeing David on top of him. 

The boy blushed furiously. “What the fuck, were you just kissing me?” He asked, sitting up slightly.

By now all the other campers began to gather around, Max didn't know how to react. One side of him was thrilled David kissed him, the other wanted to berate him for saving his life.

Max grumble a “thank you” towards David. 

But David humbly admits; “Oh no, I didn't save you Max, Jasper’s the one who pulled you to shore.” He said, smiling brightly at Jasper.

Getting up Max slowly walked over to Jasper who was trying to keep the other campers at bay while David did his thing. 

Max bashfully looked away and mumbled. “Thanks for you know saving me.” And turned and walked away. 

Jasper’s one hand tingles as his focus narrows in on Max's cheeks that were half hanging out of his speedo. He was going to get that caramel apple ass no matter what. His trembling right hand clenches with determination.


	3. Sippin coffee

The next day David throws a little Hero party for Jasper and all planned activities are postponed.

Streamers and confetti danced in the air as David severed cake to all of the campers, making sure to save the biggest piece for the man of the hour.

With a bashful smile and rosey cheeks David walks over to Jasper from the other side of the mess hall. He presents him with the last slice of cake, twice as big as anyone else's.

Max glared daggers at his two counselors conversing. The envy in his eyes matched their hue.

David stood in front of the small crowd of campers and clapped his hands to get everyone’s attention. “Okay, campers! The rest of the day is yours to spend however you like! Quartermaster will be in charge while Jasper and I are gone.” David said twirling around excitedly like a queen.

The boy watched as David swung his arm around Jasper’s neck and practically dragged him from the building. Max sneered, but decided to leave too, walking in the opposite direction of the two adults.

David guided his crush to their shared counselor cabin, walking in and pulling out a drawer revealing a hidden compartment. He takes a key from around his neck and unlocks the secret space, fetching a bottle of whiskey that Mr.Campbell left behind.

Jasper's eyes light up being no stranger to booze. 

David smirks. “Mr.Campbell left this behind before he disappeared last time.” He peels the plastic seal off the cap and twists it open, taking a short swig. He passes it to Jasper with a smile. 

Jasper eagerly takes the bottle, chugging the burning liquid down. David looks on taken aback, speechless.

Jasper gave the bottle back to David. The redhead takes another sip, already getting tipsy. He swayed lightly on his feet. 

Jasper helped his lightweight of a friend to the couch taking a seat next to him. David wasted no time wrapping his arms around Jasper’s neck, swinging his legs over the man’s thighs. He rested his head on Jasper’s shoulder and sighed affectionately.

With liquid courage running through his veins, David makes his move. His glossed over eyes admired his co counselors cute stubble around his soft lips. Leaning in his whiskey scented breath wafts into his crush’s nose. 

David sloppily kisses Jasper, drunkenly missing half of his mouth.

The distinct smell of the alcohol on David's breath instigated a bitter memory of when Mr.Campbell was particularly rough with him, while drunk off the very same brand of whiskey. Shoving David back, the sour memory triggers a mini panic attack causing Jasper to abruptly stand to leave.

Max stomps off into the dense woods, trying to seek out some alone time. Pushing through the bushes, he nears his place of solitude.

 

Max's little bladder began to tug urging he to going to the bathroom. No one really liked using the latrine, mainly because of the god awful smell but they are the closest to Max.

On approach Max recoils from the horrid stench but his nose detects another scent through the shit.

Peeking inside Max sees a puff of smoke emanating from an open stall.

Jumping in front of the stall door way he was expecting to get some leverage over Nerf but was surprised to see Jasper with a similar shocked look on his face.

“Oh, this is great,” Max said rubbing his hands together. “I'm going to tell David on you.”

Jasper smirked. “I didn't peg you for a nark.”

“What! Did you just call me?”

“A nark.”

“I AM NOT A NARK.” Max yelled, very offended.

“Good, want to try one?” Jasper offered holding out a cig.

“Yea.” Max said, timidly reaching out for the forbidden item, only for Jasper to recined his hand.

“Eh? Maybe not that's kind of illegal.”

“So?” 

“Tell you what I'll give you a cig if you let me watch you pee.”

“Your a manipulative weirdo but I can respect it, fine.” Max said, pulling out his penis, to piss in the hole in the ground a couple feet away.

Jasper stared at Max's little boyhood, squatting down for a closer look, Jasper mentions. “You know even if you did tell David nothing would happen, he's kinda in love with me.”

“WHAT!!!???” Max snapped, turning to piss on Jasper.

The golden liquid splashes across Jasper’s face, his tongue traces his lips lapping some urine up.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to join the writing group that created this work? It is full of sinful writers called Sin Corps Army Reborn! It is open to everyone! So if you want to pop in and talk to our members and maybe write with us you can! Even if you want to just try it out and you realize the group is not for you that is alright! The link is this https://discord.gg/dYQ5zVa


End file.
